This application relates to a newly developed interspecific hybrid Guzmania plant resulting from a planned breeding program that I conduct on an ongoing basis. The objects of the breeding program include the crossing of selected parent plants from the numerous, compatible species within the genus, to obtain plants with novel and attractive phenotypes, coloration, and flowering forms. Other important selection factors may include ultimate plant size and shape, disease resistance, tolerance to different soil and growing conditions and vigor.
Among the objects of my program are to produce plants of the Bromelaiceae family which will be attractive to the consumer; which will develop reasonably rapidly under controlled conditions, and which retain for a long term, highly attractive and bright inflorescence; i.e., bract coloration, after being induced into the flowering stage. It is a specific object to provide a low maintenance plant which will be a long term decorative appointment offering an exotic color splash in the home of a buyer, or to serve as a substitute for flowering plants which have a shorter flowering duration in, for example, indoor plant and flower scapes. Finally, it is an object to develop plants which may be easily and efficiently multiplied by state-of-the-art tissue culture methods while continuing the distinctive characteristics of the plants through progressive clonal generations.
The plant of this disclosure was a selection from the progeny resulting from the cross of a seed parent Guzmania xe2x80x98Dominicaxe2x80x99 (unpatented) with a pollen parent Guzmania wittmackii xe2x80x98Pinkxe2x80x99 (unpatented). With the recognition that this seedling from the cross satisfied the objects of the breeding program, the individual was isolated and set aside for further observation and testing. The resulting selection has been assigned the designation xe2x80x98GUZ 226xe2x80x99 for purposes of identification. This plant has been reproduced by tissue culture at Evergem Belgium, and the clonal specimens resulting have been determined to be identical to the original selection in all distinguishing characteristics. The superior attributes of this plant will be revealed in the botanical descriptions to follow.
The attributes of the Guzmania hybrid designated as xe2x80x98GUZ 226xe2x80x99, which distinguish it from the other similar Guzmania hybrids are described as follows:
The pollen parent brings a tall columnar growth habit, large spaces between the scape bracts, and a bract that has a medium pink-red-purple coloration. The seed parent is smaller and more compact than the pollen parent. The spaces between the scape bracts of the seed parent are much smaller, and the bract color is a medium red-purple. The resultant seedling is between the two parents in size, more compact than either and with intense red-purple bracts. The seedling resembles the European hybrid xe2x80x98Amaranthxe2x80x99 (unpatented) but without the dark purple-violet color of xe2x80x98Amaranthxe2x80x99. It is somewhat smaller and appears to be more disease resistant than Guzmania xe2x80x98Amaranthxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98GUZ 226xe2x80x99 is relatively fast growing, reaching marketability in less than two years from a 1xe2x80x3 plant. It remains in good color for 12 to 14 weeks under interior light conditions.